We live to Die
by Saiyachick
Summary: When Videl re-visits her mothers grave a year after the Buu saga, she tells about her sorrow and pain, and also the bliss and joy she felt. When things get to hectic, her demi-saiyan is there to comfort her.


Things to know:

~* Thoughts*~                "Dialogue"                  _setting change or weather_

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ

**We Live to Die**

   
It was a cold and windy day. A girl with silky black hair stood by a grave, which was engraved with the name, 'Rini Satan.' The girl was short but not too short. She had little streaks of blue in her hair, which matched her Cerulean moonlight eyes. Her name you ask? Well this was our prideful Videl Satan, but she wasn't so prideful today.  
  
In all Videl's life she felt pain and sorrow striking through her body. Everyday after a certain death (Her mum's) she felt worthless and cold. She didn't want to talk to anybody, but then years past by and she lightened up when she met a certain person and became more joyful…. but she would never forget the most grief-stricken day in her life.  
  
"Well mum just wanted to say hi… on your death day," she said as tears skimmed her pale face, "I miss you so much…too much… I tried to kill to come to you, but that soon changed at least most of it." Videl started to think of the past and present years.  
  
~* Gosh mother when you were gone I tried many things, but became bitter by the moment as the world passed me by. Suicide? I tried oh so many times…I paid my life with blood. Pain? I felt bitter and my pride took over. Emotion? I concealed my heart, tears, and destiny. For some reason this is the only time I cried. Even after all those lonesome years I still remember you words of wisdom that you told me to cherish. *~  
  
_It started to rain and then it was pouring_  
  
"We live to die… even though after all those forlorn years, I still cant get what you meant by those words…. Everyday I blamed myself for your death, but I know that you don't want me to think like that," Videl whispered.  
  
~*I cant help it mum…I just feel like if I was at your side in time I could have saved you from all that happened. I just had to have you at my tournament….I am so selfish. I killed you mum… but then I thought about it and people kept chanting it wasn't my fault….until someone changed an angry, miserable girl into a pleasant, and blissful person.*~  
  
"My life changed when I met a real friend who didn't judge me for fathers stupid fame or my facial expression…..Son Gohan."  
  
~* Oh that silly boy. The first day I met him I knew he had a mysterious hidden dark past. I learned he too lost a parent at age four, and eleven. Yes I know I might sound crazy, but it's a long story about saiyans and dragon balls. Then came along this evil monster, even worse than cell! Then came the Z-fighters, and they fought with all their might, but it wasn't good enough. I remember how Gohan's father said that awful sentence about how Gohan was dead…. I collapsed to the ground. *~  
  
  
"I kept saying, 'Why? Why? I should have told him…. we never had a chance,' but I didn't, and I knew somewhere out there he was alive. Then these little kids, Goten and Trunks fused and fought Buu. But then everything went wrong." Videl said overwhelmed with tears.  
  
_Rain gets harder and wind blows softer with the rain_  
  
  
~*Then soon Buu got out of Gotenks grasp and killed us all. We searched for Gohan everywhere, and I kept saying he was alive…. and wouldn't you know it. He was. Well until Buu absorbed him and the others and Vegeta fought Buu and Evil kid Buu destroyed the world, that's when he died. But then when the world was wished back and we gave our energy for the spirit bomb that Goku made. (Thanks to Vegeta's brilliant mind) I felt Gohan was there with me, like he wasn't dead at all in the first place. *~  
  
  
Videl sighed, "Oh mum I feel so safe with Gohan, I get all giddy and act like I did before your death.  Hai mum, I can hear you laughing at me and chuckling as I tell you about my years of both sorrow and joy."  
  
~* Gohan…I remembered how you came up behind me at Kami's Look Out and wrapped your arms around my waist. I was so angry and happy at the same time. I punched you with my fist, even though you weren't hurt. After that we became closer*~  
  
"Indeed we did Gohan, we became even closer. Don't worry mum you are not forgotten," Videl said while laughing. "Painful memories swept my mind during Majin Buu's reign of terror and agony."  
  
~*Oh mum I wish you could meet Gohan. We became closer each day and our souls will dwell on forever.  Forever… such along time…it seems like an eternity since I saw you, but you can see me right? Yes you can.*~  
  
"When playing with destiny, it plays too deep for me to say." Videl said with tears in her eyes.   
  
"And I prayed everyday that you would come back to me just like Gohan and the earth, but I am not Kami, I can't play with destiny, too bad."   
  
  
~* No I can't play with destiny…It's I you told me, we live to die…. And I almost intended on ending life before other peoples lives ended*~  
  
  
"We live to die…once again I repeat these words because they mean the world to me and I keep on thinking what was your perspective on these words of life you taught me." She repeated.  
  
  
~* Yeah laugh it up mom your daughter is grown up, and is loved by my best friend. Mother I look back on everything that happened and now I realize that the world isn't that bitter, but kind of. Before Gohan and after you died this whole life was worthless, pitiful, and agonizing. *~  
  
_The rain and wind go on with a rhythm_  
  
  
" Now I know what you mean mother, we live to fulfill our destiny that was given to us by the 'Heavens' above our heads…some call it heaven, but I still don't know what to call it."  
  
~* Mother I now know these 24 hours aren't to be delayed, but these moments are the most precious things we will get in life. We have to seize the moment of life, so our soul can be free and we don't have to repeat life once more. When we die we have people to mourn over us, but we are happy to be with our loved ones. Exactly how many days have we got lasting? We will all meet at the crossroads in life I can tell you that. *~  
  
  
"I lived in a hateful world and wished I would just be sent straight to Heaven with you mum, but I cant have you because now I have to live my fate and destiny." Videl said as she looked at the grave stone one more time and put her roses down next to the grave.  
  
_The downpour of water continued_  
  
"Videl? I thought I'd see you here," said a boy with jet-black hair and stared at Videl with his coal eyes.   
  
"Oh hi Gohan just thought I would stop by here," she smiled.  
"I know how you feel Videl. I thought I would bring these to also pay my respects," Gohan said as he laid some flowers down by the grave and wrapped his arms around Videl's waist.   
  
"Thank you Gohan why don't we go?" Videl said looking at Gohan. "Ok…. oh I see you are still wearing that little ring." Gohan pointed out on Videl's wedding finger. "Yes I will never take it off until our wedding day," Videl said admiring her engagement ring.  
  
Videl looked at the grave one more time. ~* Ah yes mother did I forget to tell you? Gohan is my fiancée and were getting married in the summer…. just like you and dad. *~ Videl giggled and walked off with Gohan.  
  
From up above a lady was looking down at Videl. "Yes my daughter, its like your reading my mind, but I miss you…. and you finally got what I meant with those words my dear. Please value your life from what its worth. Live life until you exist no more. And I am expecting a grand baby soon*~ Videl's mother laughed.  
  
Videl could have sworn she heard her mother voice say, "We live to die my daughter…" she smiled.  Gohan had also smiled knowing that they were being watched form up above.  
  
~* See you at the crossroads, Mum so you won't be lonely…we will all be with you and I have high hopes you'll see me at the gate of eternity. Life is so fragile mum, and I'll cherish every moment I get. Don't worry mum I now appreciate my soul and treasure it with all my soul. *~ Those were the last thoughts of Videl…but of course Rini Satan just has to have the last words.  
  
~* Yes my daughter we will meet at the crossroads of life… Life is fragile Videl, but I am so sorry I caused so much sorrow and grief for you dear…. *~ but Mrs. Satan's words faded away into the entwined rain and wind.

THE END 


End file.
